


I'd Be Lost

by SherlockiansGetBored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Coffee, My First Fanfic, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Writer John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: John Watson participates in NaNoWriMo 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site, but not to writing. This is a one-shot I wrote, inspired by NaNoWriMo.

John Watson waited with his fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop and his eyes staring at his alarm clock like lasers. It was 11:58 p.m. Two minutes until he could begin typing. In two minutes it would be National Novel Writing Month, more commonly known as NaNoWriMo. John knew exactly what he was going to write about this year in his first attempt at reaching 50,000 words in a single month. At midnight it would be November 1st, the first day of NaNoWriMo.

One minute left. John’s fingers were tingling in wait of the chance to write the greatest story ever told. Mary had been the one to tell John about the competition that hundreds of thousands of writers participate in every November. He had been writing stories about Sherlock for six years now. He had gained plenty of writing experience in that time, and writing experience was not even required to participate. Technically, someone could write “the” 50,000 times and it would still count as “winning”.

12:00.

“Jawwwn!” Sherlock called from the living room downstairs.

John groaned loudly letting his head bang down on the keys in front of him. So far he had a total of one word for the month that looked like this:

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

John glared at the bright screen burning his sleep deprived eyes. He was not tired from staying up late to get started on his novel as soon as humanly possible. No, he was tired because he had spent the last four months caring for his new baby daughter. That is why he had decided to come to Baker Street to write in the first place. He assumed that he would have a better chance of peace and quiet for writing at Baker Street than at his flat where a baby was probably waking up his wife right this minute. Unfortunately, he had forgotten who lived here.

“Jawwwn!” Sherlock called a second time.

“What, Sherlock? I’m trying to write!” John yelled. He heard a sound of papers falling and feet thumping up the stairs. 

“Writing what?” Sherlock asked, popping his head around John’s bedroom door. 

“Nothing, yet,” John said. “It would be easier if I could have some silence to think.” 

“I thought you would be asleep by now,” Sherlock said. 

“Why would I be asleep? I specifically asked if I could come over to write.” John said with a growing frustration. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Sherlock had ignored everything John had told him over the phone. He probably didn’t even remember the call. “Hold on. If you thought I was asleep, why were you calling my name?” 

“Bored,” Sherlock shrugged. “Coffee?” he asked, holding up a pot. 

“Yeah, alright.” John gladly held out his empty coffee mug he always kept on his desk. 

In ten minutes, Sherlock and John were settled in their chairs in the living room, John with his laptop and Sherlock with a cup of coffee. Some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My username on NaNoWriMo is TheShadowDetective. If you liked this, check out my other story "Swear By the Moon".


End file.
